


juulin

by convergent



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, eddie juuls, i’m cackling, richie gets off a good 1, this is lowkey funny but idk i’m not funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convergent/pseuds/convergent
Summary: eddie juuls ;-) and richie doesn’t know





	juulin

Eddie Kaspbrak started rebelling against his mother as soon as he realized his medications were all placebos and that he didn’t truly have asthma. It first started after they defeated It — Richie had started smoking weed. At first, Eddie was disgusted by the thought and smell, refusing to share germs through a blunt with the curly-haired boy. Then, he thought about his mother, got pissed off, and started getting high with Richie. Eventually, Richie stopped smoking as much and stuck mostly to his mother’s alcohol on the Losers’ club movie nights, so Eddie found a new option. Nicotine. Eddie refused to smoke cigarettes, simply because he couldn’t stand the smell, and whenever Richie smoked he practically gagged. 

So one day, a weird stoner from inside the school bathroom offered him his juul for sale. So, Eddie used his lunch money for the month to buy himself a juul. At first, after every hit, Eddie would cough so much he thought maybe he did have asthma after all, but once he got used to it, he found himself craving a juul hit after every class. He never told the Losers’ — didn’t see a point. 

So, here Eddie was, juuling in the quietness of his bedroom and scrolling through Instagram. He clicked on Bev’s profile and casually looked through her photography, smiling at her new post of her and Ben. 

Soft music blared through his earbuds, loud enough for Eddie not to hear a lanky boy climbing through his bedroom window. 

Eddie blew out the smoke and jumped ten feet high when he heard laughing. He ripped out his earbuds and whisper-yelled, “What the fuck?” 

“Sorry, Eds,” Richie laughed, holding his hand over his mouth. “Man, this is great. I had no idea little Eddie juuled.” 

“Shut up, dickhead,” Eddie rolled his eyes, sliding forward into a sitting position. “You have one, too.” 

“Sure do,” Richie reached into his pocket and waved around his juul, which was covered in stickers and gems. “Her name’s Frankie.”

Richie climbed into bed with Eddie and leaned back against the headboard of his bed. “So, Eds, what pod you got in?” 

“...mango,” Eddie muttered. “You?” 

“Mint. Wanna switch?” Richie offered his juul to Eddie, and Eddie cringed at the thought of where Richie’s juul had been before shrugging and handing Richie his own. Eddie inhaled and gently blew out the smoke, leaning back as his head started spinning a little from the nicotine buzz. 

Eddie glanced at Richie, watching Richie inhale through his nose and watching his lips as he exhaled. Eddie bit his lip, hating himself for the crush he’d had on his best friend for years. Richie stared at Eddie for a moment, before saying, “Wanna shotgun?”

“Um,” Eddie spluttered, “Uh, yeah. Sure.”

Richie took a large inhale before gently leaning forward and hovering his lips to Eddie’s, gently blowing out as Eddie inhaled the smoke. They stayed that close as Eddie exhaled the smoke, and before Eddie could laugh, Richie pressed his lips to Eddie’s. Eddie breathed hard and kissed back, his eyes closing tightly. He could hardly believe what was happening. 

Richie pulled apart and laughed a little, “Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry had to i luv my juul


End file.
